


Eye of the tiger

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Series: Traducciones Johnlock [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Sherlock, hice té... ¿POR QUÉ HAY UN TIGRE EN LA SALA?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eye of the tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/38845) by sherlocked-x. 



> Traducción autorizada, nada me pertenece.

El día no comenzó bien para John, su reloj despertador no se programó bien, el drenaje de la ducha estaba tapado y causó una pequeña inundación en la bañera, y pocos minutos después de que salió del metro, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su almuerzo en casa. Para empeorar las cosas, su último paciente del día pasó a ser un estirado, un anciano que necesitaba un examen completo y no se callaba mientras estaba trabajando. Sarah todavía no le hablaba después de aquel fiasco de secuestro, r _ealmente, no fue su culpa que Sherlock hubiera arreglado su cita como una especie de cebo para la red de contrabandistas_ , y tuvo que caminar las cinco cuadras del metro hasta el 221B, porque algún idiota había logrado crear un bloqueo. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, comenzó a llover en el momento en que estaba a tres cuadras de distancia de su casa. John estaba irritado, cansado y lo que quería por encima de todo era conseguir una taza de té, tomar un baño caliente y dormir hasta la mañana. Estaba de mal humor y dolorido, así que se desapareció directo en la cocina y llegó con ojos llorosos y caídos.

—Sherlock, hice té- ¿POR QUÉ HAY UN TIGRE EN LA SALA DE ESTAR?— gritó, agradeciendo a su formación militar el no haber soltado ambas tazas de té.

El detective se limitó a levantar la cabeza, consciente de que su compañero de piso estaba enojado, y dijo —Es un experimento, John.

Sherlock estaba cubierto de sangre seca y estaba limpiando el arpón, el cadáver del tigre muerto lamentablemente estaba dispuesto en el suelo como un muñeco de peluche en una exhibición en Tesco.

Presionando el puente de la nariz, John respiró con los dientes apretados. —Sácalo. ¡Lejos! ¡Y toma un baño! ¡Hueles como un cadáver putrefacto, Sherlock Holmes!— Sabiendo que estaba luchando una batalla pedida, Sherlock hizo un mohín y puso su arpón de nuevo en el armario de los abrigos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho —¿No es bueno?— un grito de rabia fue lo único que recibió de respuesta cuando John estrelló las tazas contra la mesa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

—Lo siento— murmuró Sherlock, deslizándose por detrás de John, sus dedos masajeando los músculos tensos del médico. John soltó un suspiro de alivio ante la pérdida de tensión, se apoyó en Sherlock y le permitió continuar —Simplemente... no dejes que vuelva a casa y encuentre animales muertos en nuestra sala de estar, la próxima vez— su compañero de apartamento por cinco años había vuelto a ganar, y John le había perdonado fácilmente, su cerebro estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir enojado.


End file.
